A Different Side of Spencer
by Risa13
Summary: Takes place during the Reaper episode, when Derek is injured but I mixed it up a little. Reid is very OOC in this fic. Please R&R!


"We've got nothing," Reid said into his mic as he exited the building where he and Hotch had been searching for the Reaper.

"Same here," replied Rossi, "Have you heard from Morgan?"

Spencer's face clouded.

"No," he replied, hoping and praying that Rossi had spoken to his husband, "have you?"

Rossi shook his head tightly, "No. I think we had better get over there Spencer."

Spencer's heart dropped into his stomach and he could barely breath. Hotch gave him a questioning stare.

"No one's heard from Derek," Spencer replied shakily. Hotch put a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Spencer, you need to calm down, okay? I'm sure Derek is fine, let's just go and see what's going on." When he got no response from Spencer, he shook his shoulder lightly.

"Okay," replied Spencer stoically and allowed himself to be led by Hotch to the car.

When they arrived at the address to meet Derek, they found that the rest of the team had beaten them there. Spencer ran to where Prentiss and Rossi were just exiting the house.

"Where is he?! Derek! Derek! What happened?!" he was struggling against Rossi's hold.

"Spencer you need to calm down. I'm not going to tell you anything until you settle." At this, Spencer slowly stopped his struggles. "They took Derek to the hospital, he had multiple stab wounds to his abdomen. He lost a lot of blood, but we wont know anymore until we get you to the hospital."

Spencer was speechless and his eyes were beginning to tear up. Rossi saw this and knew he needed to help Spencer get his emotions under control or they were going to be facing a meltdown.

"Spencer you can't breakdown now, do you hear me? Derek needs you to be strong, okay?"

Spencer's face became resolved and he nodded, stepping away from Rossi and heading towards the car.

"Hotch! Let's go, my husband needs me," Spencer called before slamming the door of the car. Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, and Hotch shared a look before going to their respective vehicles.

The car ride to the hospital was, for the most part, silent. Hotch had expected Spencer to be as he normally was when it came to Derek, nervous of injury, twitchy, and worried, but Spencer stayed quiet. There were no tears or twitching hands, he simply sat and stared at the road ahead.

As they pulled up to the emergency room, Spencer did not even wait for the car to come to a stop before he was out of the car and into the hospital. When he reached the desk there he asked the secretary about his injured husband.

"Derek Morgan, please?"

The woman looked up at him and typed something into the compute, then asked, "Are you family?"

Spencer shook his head tightly; he and Derek called each other husband, but they weren't legally married because they couldn't be.

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Morgan is in intensive care, I can only allow family in," the secretary replied. By this time, Hotch was coming up behind Spencer and the rest of the team was coming into the building.

"I'm his HUSBAND, DAMMIT! I want to see Derek! Look at this, does it look like I'm not family?!" Spencer was waving his wedding band in the woman's shocked face as he was uttering the words. Just then, Rossi, and Prentiss grabbed Reid as Hotch pulled out his badge.

"FBI, we need to see Derek Morgan. Now," he said forcefully, all the while glaring.

The woman gave them the room number and the agents dragged their friend down the hall.

The doctor met them at the door of Derek's room.

"How is he?" asked Spencer worriedly. The doctor's face looked grim.

"He's all stitched up, but he's lost a lot of blood and he hasn't woken up yet. Amazingly, none of his organs were injured. He was very lucky. Now it's just a waiting game."

"Thank you," Spencer replied quietly in a tired voice.

He walked slowly past the doctor and into the room. He halted in the doorway. Derek was very pale and his breathing was uneven, he looked like he was asleep. Just how he would look at their home, in their bed.

Spencer walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing one hand on Derek's forehead and taking his hand with the other. Derek made no move to signify that he recognized the other man's presence.

"Derek?" Spencer choked out quietly, "Derek, you have to wake up. I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you. I need you to make it through this, I know you can!" Spencer waited with baited breath but Derek's eyes remained closed, he stroked Derek's brow.

"I'm going to find him Derek, I'll find him and he'll pay for this!"

JJ slowly made her way into the room, catching most of Spencer's one-sided conversation. She leaned against the wall, remaining silent, just listening. Spencer continued on without notice of JJ.

"I love you so much Derek Morgan." By this time, Spencer was sobbing, he leaned over his husband and placed their foreheads together. He then rubbed their noses together, in a sweet Eskimo kiss. JJ couldn't suppress a whimper of grief any longer and Spencer finally noticed his company.

"That was cute," JJ stated quietly.

"We do it all the time. Derek started it," his voice cracked when his husbands name came through his lips.

"He's going to be alright Spence, he'll make it. He'll wake up," she tried to assure her friend, but Spencer wasn't so sure.

"Will he? Will he wake up, because I don't know that I believe he will."

JJ shook her head, "You have to believe that he can do it, you have to have faith in him. I know that he'll wake up, and do you know why?" Spencer silently shook his head, "He'll do it because he has you, because he loves you too much to just throw your entire life together away."

She then walked away and left Spencer alone with his own thoughts.

The team was watching Spencer through the window of Derek's room. They saw their friend bend down and place a kiss on the corner of Derek's mouth. A few seconds later, he came out of the room to talk to his teammates. Garcia quickly walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"How are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not too good," Spencer replied, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He turned to Hotch and asked, with an angry edge to his voice, "What do we have on the bastard?" This was a surprise to the team, they rarely, if ever heard Reid curse.

"Unfortunately, nothing more than what we before this but if you go back to the crime scene you might catch something that we overlooked."

"I don't want to leave him alone," Spencer replied vehemently.

"Reid, I'll stay with him. They need your help to catch this guy," volunteered JJ.

"Thank you," Spencer sincerely replied, "Let's go find this son of a bitch."

The team began to move out, but Hotch hung back. He grabbed Spencer's shoulder as he moved past.

"He took Derek's ring," he informed Reid, "Just thought you might want to know."

Spencer's eyes took on a look that Hotch had never seen before.

"I'll kill that bastard," he stated quietly before walking calmly out. Hotch knew that the fact that he was being quiet and seething in silence meant that he was way more pissed than if he were screaming.

Once Hotch realized that the Reaper was Foyette, the team had immediately jumped in the cars and was in a mad dash to make it in time to save Coleson. All Reid could think the entire time was that they had known this man and had spoken to him, yet they had never even suspected him to be the murderer. Reid glanced at his cell and sighed. No new messages or missed calls, Reid had already called to check in on Derek a number of times. He had made JJ promise to contact him as soon as Derek woke. He hadn't heard anything yet. He was starting to become more and more worried as time passed; Derek had been unconscious for almost five hours now. Time was ticking, Foyette would pay.

When they reached the house, they found Foyette with a gun pressed to Coleson's head.

"It's over," Hotch said simply.

"Stop. I'll kill him," replied Foyette, "You move, I shoot."

"You shoot, I shoot," Hotch said in response.

"You think I'm afraid to die?" Foyette asked with a smirk.

"You're not afraid, you're greedy and narcissistic," He answered, "You want the money and fame that his book will provide for you. Only you cant enjoy it if you're dead."

Foyette continued to smirk, then asked, " If you know me so well how come somebody had to die to bring you here?"

"That's your choice not mine, you're the serial killer," replied Hotch evenly.

"That's right," Foyette whispered before turning and looking over his shoulder and catching sight of Spencer for the first time.

"Hello Spencer," he said with a chuckle, before dropping the gun onto the table with a resounding thud. As soon as the gun hit the table, Spencer had a hold of Foyette by the back of the neck and gripped it hard enough to bruise. He began shaking him violently.

"Where's my husband's ring?!" he shouted. When he got no response he became even angrier.

"Where is my husband's ring you fuckin' son of a bitch?!" Foyette just displayed his trademark smirk.

"I'm goin to be more famous than you even realize," he whispered to Spencer, taking no heed when his hair was yanked on violently.

"You wish," replied Spencer before turning Foyette quickly and punching him with all his might.

Foyette fell but Spencer kept hitting until both Foyette's face and his knuckles were bleeding profusely and the rest of the team pulled him away.

"You BASTARD!!" he screamed, as he was drug away by Rossi, "Don't you ever even think about laying a finger on my husband again! I'll kill you, you hear?!"

Rossi had pulled Reid out to the ambulance to have his hands cleaned up and cool down. As Spencer was sitting there thinking about Derek, Hotch walked in with his cell phone. It had fallen off his belt during his scrap with Foyette.

"JJ called, Derek's awake. He's asking for you," he said. Spencer's eyes widened and he immediately stood and began pulling Hotch excitedly toward the car.

"Spence, wait!" Hotch grabbed his wrist and turned his hand palm up, "I thought you might want this." Hotch placed Derek's ring in Spencer's hand and closed his finger's around it.

"Thanks. Now let's go so I can put it back on his finger."

Derek was lying in his bed waiting for his husband, when Spencer suddenly walked through the door.

"Derek!" Spencer quickly moved across the room and grabbed a hold of Derek's face, pressing his lips firmly against his husband's.

"Mmmmm," Derek moaned deep in his throat and moved his hands up Spencer's arms.

"I love you," Spencer whispered with tears in his eyes. Derek wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Baby, I'm fine okay? Please, you know how I feel about you crying," Spencer shakily wiped at his face, then took Derek's left hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain? I can get the nurse if you want. I can-" Reid was cutoff by Derek's lips on his own.

"Spencer, I'm fine. You got here awhile after I woke up, the nurse saw me before you got here. Please stop worrying." Derek pleaded, pulling Spencer's face up to look him in the eyes.

"I can't help it! I almost lost you! That bastard hurt you Derek, he hurt you so bad!" Spencer had begun wildly waving with his hands. That's when Derek noticed the scratches and bruises. He grabbed a hold of one of his hands mid-wave.

"Spencer, what did you do to your hands?" Spencer gave him no response, "Spencer what did you do?!"

"I beat the shit out of him!" shouted Reid, "I hit him over and over, until I couldn't feel my hands anymore, all because he touched you. He touched my baby and I couldn't handle it. Do you know that Rossi and Hotch had to pull me off of him?!" Derek chuckled, stroking Spencer's fingers and coming into contact with the wedding band on his ring finger. He then realized that his own ring was missing.

"Hey Spence? What happened to my ring?" he asked worriedly. Spencer's eyes widened and he began digging through his pockets.

"I almost forgot," he said, pulling his hand and Derek's ring out of his pocket, "That bastard took your ring. I flipped out before I could get it back from him but Hotch brought it to me. I'm pretty sure he and Rossi had a few goes at him when I left." Derek just smiled brightly.

"Well come on, My White Knight, aren't you gonna put my ring on me?" he asked holding out his hand. Spencer slipped the ring onto his finger and then looked at his husband with a very serious expression.

"Alright, your turn to go back to being the knight in this relationship because I've tried it now and I don't think I could do it 24-7," he said while sliding onto the bed and cuddling up to his husband's side, mindful of Derek's injuries, "It's very hard work, how are you so protective all the time? How do you protect me from all these psychopaths? I mean I was more violent in the last 24 hours then I have been in my whole life."

"I don't know how I do it. I just know that I have this almost obsessive need to protect you. When one of those bastards comes near you I just get so angry. Oh well, it doesn't matter why we feel that way. What matters is that we both know that we don't have to worry about our own safety because I know that you'll always protect me and you know the same of me," Derek told him before leaning down and kissing Spencer deeply.

"Just please don't ever get hurt again. Okay?" Spencer asked seriously.

"I'll try, baby. I love you Spence."

"I love you too," Spencer replied. He snuggled closer too his husband and fell asleep with the knowledge that Derek was safe and in his arms.


End file.
